beginning of the end
by OnceUponANovel
Summary: previously "Derek and Chloe moment the way i picture it :P" starts with derek telling chloe he loves her...
1. Chapter 1

He told me he loved me. And now he stared at me. Wanted a response. Well of course he wanted a response. He just put himself out there in a way I'm sure he never had before. Not even with his brother or adoptive father. And I didn't know what to say. Was I suppose to return it? I hadn't even thought Derek **liked** me until now. Let alone lo…loved me. I couldn't even say the word mentally. But, thinking back, this hadn't really come out of nowhere. The protective way with which he stood by me. Maybe his yelling and taunts was his way of dealing with the situation.

But then there was the dilemma. Hadnt it been just moments before that Simon had confessed to the same thing? That he too loved me? I had been as evasive as possible with my answer. Now I would have to do it again. Unfortunately evasiveness never worked with Derek. Even when he let it slide I would receive a side glance, announcing that we would discuss it later. But apparently evasivness wasn't necessary. Neither was an answer. For it was just after I opened my mouth that Derek spoke again. The first time since the three damning words.

"I don't expect anything back Chloe." He muttered with a smirk, not quite able to cover the hurt and regret in his eyes. "In fact, I _want_ you to go and tell Simon you love him back." My surprise at his knowledge must have shown on my face because he gave he added in a sarcastic grumble: "Supersonic hearing, remember?" Once I nodded he carried on. "I want Simon to be happy and he's liked you a long time. You obviously want him back and I wont get in your way. I'm not going to be the jealous brother that messes everything up." At the thought of Derek jealous I almost laughed out loud, despite the inappropriateness of a laugh in this situation. Derek was the most selfless, rude, grouchy, amazing, sweet, kind… That's the moment I decided, for once in my life, what I wanted.

Derek turned around to leave, muscle bulging through his tight white tank top. "Wait." I called out, so quietly, that if it had been anyone else, they would have missed it. Not Derek. He turned around, conflicting emotions in his eyes. Hope, disgust at feeling that hope, and weariness. "Derek, wh-what if…" He stared at me soundlessly, for the first time in a long time there was no impatience on his face at all. "What if I want _you_?" The words were out, hanging in the air, and now I couldn't take them back. Derek looked at me, all emotion washed from his face, a blankness in his eyes. Then out of no where he surged forward, with such speed I couldn't help but expect violence. But when he reached me he held me with such gentleness. More gentle with me then ever before. Then we were kissing.

It was incredibly strong at first. It was like the feeling between us had been a slowly growing flame and someone had just dropped a can of ax on that flame. Gradually it slowed in to a gentle embrace. A hug that was so much more than a hug. And I never wanted it to end. But it did. In the absolute worst way imaginable.

"So I guess the feeling isn't mutual." Came a sarcastic, hurt bark from across the parking lot. I looked up startled, to find Simon staring at us, eyes burning holes, not in me, but in Derek. I looked up at Derek and he seemed to be at a loss for words. His cool, unruffled attitude was gone. He sent a helpless look down at me and broke away.

"Simon. Let me explain." he pleaded, but Simon was already gone. Disappeared in a cloud of red fog. Seemed like we had quite a night ahead of us.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

Ok so I don't know how well this is going to go because I wasn't planning on continuing this story before I got my reviews. J

Since people really seemed to like it I decided to continue. This chapter isn't very good in my opinion, but I would LOVE to hear yours. Thanks!

"Simon!" Derek called out, gruffness back in his voice. "Come back and talk to me!"

I remained silent, clinging to Derek's side and yet flinching from him each time he yelled. He sounded so angry; it made me feel as if I had done something wrong, even though I knew the only one he was angry at was himself.

I wasn't angry at myself. Feeling guilty maybe, but how could I be angry after that kiss? How could _he_ be angry? Maybe he thought it was an accident. Maybe he regretted kissing me at all.

"Chloe!" I flinched more violently than before as he yelled me name in frustration. His face took on a look of tender remorse, if only for a second, before his accustom scowl reappeared. "Aren't you listening? I said; go back to the house." he growled impatiently, tearing me from his side. Or rather, trying to tear me from his side. I was still in shock and was blatantly refusing to let go of Derek's side. My world had just turned upside down. I needed him. That's when I realized, so did Simon. Simon needed Derek more than I did right now. I let go of him so suddenly that I fell back. Derek caught me. Of course Derek caught me.

"G-go find h-him." I said with great difficulty. He placed a kiss on my forehead and dashed across the parking lot. As I watched his figure retreat into the blood coloured mist, I wished I was taller. If I was taller, maybe I could have push myself onto my tiptoes and his lips would have landed on my mouth instead of my forehead. I was on my tiptoes as it was.

With I sigh I turned away from Simon's still lingering fog and started walking back the way we had come. Back to the safe house. Or, supposedly safe house. How safe could a house really be from the Edison Group anyways? They had found us before, they could find us again. Well, that was Derek's theory anyways. Better to never stop moving. And yet here we were; sitting ducks. We, being me, Simon, Tori, Derek and the boys' family friend Andrew. With Tori and Derek… and me and Tori… and Simon and Tori, tension was always high. Wonder whose fault that was. And now she finally lost it. That's why I was outside in the freezing cold, in the situation I was in. Me, Simon and Derek had left the home in search of runaway Tori and now, three hours later, we were missing Tori _and_ Simon.

What I productive night, I thought, rolling my eyes. I walked down the narrow roads, glancing over my shoulder every few feet. I felt like I was being watched.

Suddenly a sob rang out from a nearby alleyway and I jumped in surprise. The sob was followed by many pitiful sniffles and whimpers.

"Who's there?" I called out hesitantly. In response the cries only became louder. Trying to calm my rapidly beating heart, I took a couple steps towards the noise. I was a mere foot away from the shadows when I couldn't get any closer. Literally. I was frozen in place. Binding spell. Tori. I knew who it was before she could even get her black haired head from the shadows. The whimpers had been replaced by laughter. Not the nice kind.

"Fancy meeting you here." Tori smirked as she walked forwards, stopping with her face inches from mine. "Where are your boyfriends? Did they dump you yet?" She paused, as if waiting for an answer I could never give. "Oh that's right. You can't talk. Poor little Chloe." She slapped me hard across the face, without warning. "That's for stealing Simon, for being a perfect little patient, for stealing everything from me really." I took the hit well, not that I could cry even if I wanted to. Why had she lured me out here? Just for petty revenge?

As if reading my mind Tori answered: "My father called me the other day. He said he missed me. He said if I brought you in, he would let me come home. Go back to being normal. It's not like I ever liked you anyways. So I agreed." She sat down on the curb next to me and placed her head in her hands. For a second she actually appeared to be a normal, vulnerable person. For a second. Before I remembered who I was looking at. I stood, unable to move for another five minutes or so. Then I saw the headlights rounding the corner.

_Goodbye Derek._ A tear slid from beneath my frozen eyelid.


	3. Chapter 3

YES! Longest chapter yet! Woo hoo! Anyways lol, sorry this chapter was a little delayed. Here's my list of excuses for this chapter and most likely every chapter to come: 1) I'm doing summer school this summer so I'll be busy. 2) I have a huge procrastination problem. 3) Well ok fine, I admit it I only have those two excuses. You guys are lucky I have no life; otherwise I probably never update lol

So yea I was looking at the number of hits and comparing it to the number of comments and I thought: wow that's a lot of people not commenting. I know that sounds selfish, so if you don't wana comment then dont but seriously it makes my day when people comment. Even a brief: "I like it." is good. Thank you so much to the people who read this, favourite this, comment, etc. you're all awesome! If you want me to read your fanfic just ask … in the form of a comment muhahahaha XD

Lol so yea, hope you like it…

Disclaimer: If I owned the novels I would buy and make disclaimers automatic

So obviously I own nothing :P

The person who stepped from the car was most definitely not Tori's dad. It was her mom. Again. Her mom didn't even glance her way as she slid out of the car. Her eyes never left my face.

"Chloe dear, it's nice to see you again." She smirked, looking scarily like her daughter as she approached me. Then the only thing standing between me and her mother was… Tori. Tori had jumped from the curb and now stood in between her mother and me.

"Nice to see you also mother." she didn't sound upset by her mothers ignorance. Just impatient. Somewhere along the line she had stopped caring what her mother thought. "Why do you want her so badly?" Or rather, almost stopped caring. "I was part of the experiment to! Why am I not good enough?" Tori's mother just rolled her eyes.

"Stop whining child. It's highly unattractive." When Tori didn't move, her mother spoke again. "Don't make me move you Victoria, if you want to go home you'll give me Chloe." Tori took a hesitant step to the left, but quickly jumped back in place as her mother moved forwards.

"You promise you'll bring me home right?" If I could have laughed, I would have. Like a promise is going to keep her mother in place. I might have been unable to laugh but Tori's mother didn't have a binding spell. She threw back her head and howled. Somewhere between one of those typical bad guy laughs and a bark.

"Yes Victoria I-" she stopped so suddenly I thought she had been shot. Like in one of those movies where the character cuts out mid sentence only to fall forwards with a gaping wound in the back. No such luck. "I'm not even going to make the effort to lie. No I'm not bringing you home you stupid girl. I have absolutely no use for you and quite frankly you're a spineless, weak witch who I don't even like." With a figurative gasp silence feel in the alleyway. I held my breath and stared back and forth between Tori and her mother. Tori face took on a look of heart-break and sadness and her mother smirked. Then Tori face began to contort. She was angry. Her face turned an almost comical shade of red as she stared her mom down.

"Oh mom, you're the stupid one if you think I am weak. Useless." Her mother just laughed but I knew her better than to doubt her. I could see the power building inside of her. I couldn't help but remember the one time she almost killed me because her anger was so strong her powers became uncontrollable.

Just like then, a sudden blast of purple sparks filled the alleyway. Right before they left Tori's fingertips, my binding spell ended causing me to unexpectedly drop to the ground. Thank God. The purple sparks bounced off the walls and struck Tori and her mother several times. By the time the sparks were all but gone, mother and daughter lay side by side on the alley floor. Unconscious. I hoped. Unfortunately I didn't have the time to check because it was at that moment one of the car doors opened. I ran.

As I ran down the road I heard the identifiable squawk of the hand-held radios and felt a dart whiz past my ear. At least I hoped it was a dart. It wouldn't be the first time they used bullets on us.

So they had decided to chase me. I ran the familiar path to the safe house until I finally realized I was leading them directly to my friends. That was so not ok. In panic I swerved left. I taken a couple other turn when I realized I had no idea where I was. This was just a bad day for me.

Out of the corner of my eyes I saw a fire escape. A long shot but my only chance. As smooth and silent as I could, I climbed up. And then waited. Then I saw them. It was two of the people from the night in the forest. I shivered. I contemplated flipping the ladder down onto their heads but figured it wasn't worth the risk. Then they were gone. I got down and looked left and right. I was definitely lost.

************************************

It wasn't until nearly eleven o'clock that I finally managed to find my way home. As soon as I got through the door I felt someone's arms surround me. Derek. This was defiantly worth coming home to.

"Where were you?!" Derek asked sounding suspicious and worried at the same time. But I had a question of my own.

"Did you find Simon?"

"You first." So I told him the whole story. Once I was done he checked me over for bruises, despite my protests and muttered something under his breath. All I heard was witch and Tori. He turned to leave, but he wasn't getting off that easily.

"Did you find Simon?" I demanded again. Derek winced for some reason unknown to me but then regained his composure.

"Yea I did, and I managed to bring him back here, but he won't talk to me. I think you should talk to him." Derek's voice was… sad. I had never had a sibling but it seemed to be tearing Derek apart to be ignored by his brother. I just paled. This was so not worth coming home to. But I reluctantly nodded. If Simon and I were ever going to be friends again and if Simon was ever going to talk to Derek again, we needed this resolved. I turned from Derek only to have him turn me back around. I was about to protest, for I was not exactly in a happy mood, when his lips found mine. A moment of calm before the storm, I thought darkly. But it was amazing. No matter what happened with Simon, I was sure I would never regret my decision to pick Derek. After what felt like a mere second, Derek let me go and gently turned me towards the stairs. Just as I started to mount them Derek stopped me once more.

"And Chloe,"

"Yes?"

"Don't you dare ask us to save Tori."

Ps. Yes I know its a little de ja vu… Tori and her mom have had a fight like this before; it's just the way it came out when I wrote it.

COMMENT PLEASE!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Ok so it took me a VERY long time to update, especially since the update is so short but I hope you like it anyways. I kept procrastinating because I had no idea how to write this scene. For most fanfic simon is forgiving pretty fast. I don't know why but he seems a bit more stubborn then that to me so he'll be angry awhile im afraid. But hopefully my updates will be faster now because I know where this is heading. Its going to be awesome! Soon there will be a twist like thing that isn't super original but I havent read it in other Darkest power series fanfic on this site J (my apologies if someone did write the same twist-when it comes- I havent read all stories :P) so yea be excited. Plus im sorry if it does end up being slow but I have to history essays due VERY soon. Lol.

Thanks for reading!

Please comment!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Plain and simple. Well except my writing. So I guess I just don't own the characters :P

Chloe's POV

I ascended the stairs, a ugly feeling in my stomach. My feet took me down the familiar path to Simon's room, even as my thoughts protested. I knocked.

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE DEREK!" yelled Simon. Then the sound of something being thrown at the door.

"It's me." I whispered. The door opened without another word.

"Did Derek send you?"

"N-n-no." I stuttered. He had never been so abrupt with me before.

He sighed: "Forget I asked." The door creaked open and Simon retreated to his bed after closing the door behind me. "I'm not speaking to him so don't even ask."

"He didn't mean to hurt you Simon. He cares about you so much, puts you before himself. If you blame anyone it should be me." I said truthfully.

"Alright." He must have seen the hurt in my eyes for he sighed again. "Why did you pick him Chloe? What does he have that I don't?" I stared at him and had absolutely no idea what to say.

Derek's POV

I paced downstairs, trying to pretend I wasn't just waiting. Wasn't doing nothing. Simon hated me. We had fought before but I had always managed to distract him. Get him to forgive me. Not this time. He told me to leave him alone. To never speak to him again. I hadn't realized till now how much I needed him. And now Chloe was up there talking to him. It seemed to be going better than my own conversation with Simon for I couldn't hear any doors slamming yet. Or yelling. But how would I know? Curse simon and his magic. In the many days of boredom here at the safe house Simon had managed to find a protection, sound-proof kind of spell. Something about super-hearing being unable to penetrate it. Normal hearing could though. I couldn't here a single noise out of his room. I stopped pacing and put my head in my hands. Simon hates me. I just ruin everything.

Simon's POV

I don't know why I just asked her that. I don't care why she chose Derek. She is just a girl. Just another girl. Who cares she's brave and funny, cute and amazing. Who cares. _You do_, my stupid inner-voice tells me. Why wont she just leave me alone anyways? She and Derek can just go and make out and leave me alone. Chloe stared at me, still struggling to answer the question I threw at her.

"Forget it. I don't care." I bark and I see her flinch. That hurts. "Can you and Derek just leave me alone? Just for a few days?" I tried to use a softer tone this time. She still looks hurt. "especially Derek." I cant help add under my breath. Backstabber. Honestly I thought it was bros before hoes or something. "Please Chloe?" I beg, for she still hasn't moved. How am I suppose to throw things when she wont leave? But my begging must have got to her for she nods her head and turns towards the door. I want to stop her. Grab her and hold her. _But she doesn't want you_, my voice comes back again, _she wants your brother. My sympathy disappears and she leaves, closing the door softly behind her. _


	5. Chapter 5

Ok guys, guess what? I UPDATED WITHIN A DAY!! YAY!! Well kinda not cuz its 11pm (at least where I am) and that barely makes a day but oh well. And… this is my longest chapter so far!!!! (update: ok if this is not up sunday [today] then its not my fault cuz fanfiction . com is giving me issues... -.-) (update 2: ITS UP! YAY)

So yea no twists yet but I came up with an interesting idea… everyone needs to read that online story about Simon and Derek before the Lyle house cuz there's stuff from there that's going to pop up here (not much, so if you don't read it it wont be completely incomprehensible) . If you need the link just ask =)

So yea I hope you enjoy this chapter and comment and continue to read this story. As a warning this chapter was written rather fast, so instead of reading every sentence over and adjusting it like per usual I just let it stay as it came out. So yea, I'll update ASAP XD

Disclaimer: own nothing, just like yesterday and the day before…

The next several days were hard on Derek, to say the least. Simon refused to leave his room, except for meals and at meals refused to speak to us. Well to Derek anyways. He'd talk to me enough to say: _pass the salt_ or _did Andrew say we can have seconds_? Every time he did I would get hopeful. Maybe he's done being alone. But then he would sink back into his shell and continue to stay silent. I stopped hoping after the first couple days. And Derek was a mess. He wouldn't eat. Snacks anyways. Of course he ate his meals but missing snacks was not healthy for a werewolf. And he wouldn't speak either. So that left me to explain what happened to Andrew. I swear as soon as I was done Andrew sent a glare at Derek. I knew something was wrong there. No idea what was wrong but could sense it. Sensed it was something more than him preferring Simon, which he obviously did. He just didn't treat Derek as a son as he did Simon. More like an unwelcome house-guest. So as much as I tried to make the story sound like no one's fault, I knew he blamed Derek. And I knew, in turn, that that destroyed Derek. Derek was just having an awful week. Then, on the eighth night of Simon's silence, Derek started sweating after dinner.

"Chloe?" he whispered hoarsely, turning to me. I nodded and took his hand, leading him out of the house. We travelled swiftly and silently into the forest and yet before we could get to our usual spot, I could feel the muscles bunching beneath his skin.

"Let's just stop here." I suggested, tugging him to a stop. Derek tried to nod, but the spasms made it look more like he was trying to swat something with his chin. I had barely found a log to sit on when he collapsed to the ground, spewing violently. Instead of sitting on the log I fell to my knees beside him and started petting his head. "It's ok Derek, you can do this." I whispered to him.

"If… ichange.. You…needtoleave." he gasped out. I put my finger to his lips. It cost him to much to speak.

"I'm not leaving you Derek. I-I-I love you." First time I told him. I knew he realized this too as he looked up at me. The shock flashed through his eyes, overpowering the pain for a second. The corner of his mouth pushed up. He was smiling. Or rather, he was smiling until a painful back spasm caused him to smash his head into a nearby tree. I gasped and touched the spot where he hit it. There was no cut or bruise. Instead there was a stump growing out of it. It took me a moment to identify it. An ear. I pulled my hand back instinctively. Derek didn't notice. He was too busy changing. Fully changing. A few minutes later it was complete and Derek was gone. In his place lay an unnaturally large, dark brown wolf.

"Derek?" I whispered, desperately trying to find some part of the boy I loved in the animal before me. It looked up. Intelligent green eyes (a/n- his eyes ARE green… right?) stared from its sockets. I knew those eyes. I knew him. The dog…Derek walked over to me, seeming to hesitate before stopping before me. "Derek." I smiled and I swear a corner of his mouth rose. I reached out, fully hesitant, and rested a hand on his head. Then I started to pet him. He made a sound, close to a purr. I would have to tease him later. He came and lay down next to me, after leaning over to lick my face. We fell asleep curling down next to each other.

I was woken, what felt like mere minutes later, by someone's paw roughly shaking me. _Paw_. I sat up with a jolt, looking around wildly as past events flooded into my brain. _Derek changed_. And there he was standing alert beside me, fur on the small of his back standing up. That can't be a good sign. Derek growled incomprehensibly, but it sounded suspiciously like him muttering a string of curses. His green eyes found mine; trying to relay a message I couldn't understand. After a minute Derek let out a frustrated growl and jumped, rearing on his back paws. I prayed I misunderstood.

"You want me to… get on your b-b-back?" a nod. _Oh shit. But I trusted Derek and his ideas and his instincts, so I nodded in return. I climbed onto his back. Then I got off his back and ran I got his clothes. I got back on. Then we were off. As we flew through the forest, at what must have been a good 50 km/h I could feel something change. Derek's hair shortening. _

"_Derek?" I said, but he didn't hear for my words were swallowed by the wind. "DEREK!?" I yelled. We stopped almost immediately and Derek's head twisted around looking at me impatiently. "You're changing." I whisper. As understanding and horror dawn in Derek's eyes, he swings his body around wildly. Trying to tell me something again. Again I don't understand. The hair is only an inch now and Derek gives up, bucking me violently off his back. Oh. He was telling me to get off. Duh Chloe. I hit the ground hard as Derek falls into routine, spewing and all. I crawl over to him and pet his head. But I have no words of comfort to give him. I stare off into the forest anxiously. Whatever he was running from was still out there. Then he was done. I gave him his clothes but don't have the patience or energy to give him privacy. I just cover my eyes with my hand. Derek, now fully clothed, pulls my hand away. _

"_Chloe? We need to get out of here." he whispered. He sounded scared. But I knew from experience it wasn't fear for himself. It was fear for me. I almost didn't want to ask but I had to._

"_What is it Derek?" His name barely makes it past my throat. _

"_Werewolves."_


	6. Chapter 6

Ok, another chapter up. Hope you all like it… hopefully I'll update very soon. I probably will becuz this is getting exciting lmao XD

Disclaimer: own nothing but the weird turns my plot takes

We ran back to the house, Derek barely pausing to open the door.

"Simon!" He yelled, voice breathless. "Andrew!" Simon may have been pissed but I'll give him this: He sure came running to Derek's yells.

"What is it?" He caught himself and shifted his gaze to me. "Chloe?" I looked to Derek and he nodded.

"Werewolves are out there." I whisper.

"Same ones from the playground." Derek added gruffly. I suppose Simon's face filled with shock, Andrew's with confusion, Derek's with carefully placed indifference. But I wouldn't know. Why hadn't Derek mentioned this on the way back? I struggled against the black that started to fill the corners of my vision. Derek put his arms around me protectively, keeping me anchored to reality. I looked up into his eyes and for I second, I got lost. I could see nothing but Derek and had no recollection of what we were talking about. But then the moment ended and I crashed back into reality, Simon's not-quite-glare causing me to blush and slip out from under Derek's arms. No need for Simon to see that.

I tried to ask why Derek hadn't mentioned this back in the woods but my stuttering prevented my from being able to say it. I tried a new angle: "Liam?" Derek nodded and the darkness returned, threatening to steal my consciousness again. This time I didn't remove Derek's arms from around me. I tried to even my breathing.

"What do they want?" Simon asked, sounding maybe a bit more harsh than he meant to.

"Derek." I said, whispering again.

Andrew who had been looking back and forth between us three the whole conversation finally cut in. "What on earth are you talking about?" So Simon filled him in, me adding details where I could, until he was completely up to date. He glanced at Derek. Not with pity. Not a look that said: poor boy is being chased by deadly werewolves, but with one that said: Sheesh Derek now we're being attacked because of you? I had just given him another reason to dislike Derek.

Then the phone rang.

Everyone froze where they stood. We weren't stupid and Simon and Derek had had plenty of practice staying hidden. No one knew our number.

"Telemarketer?" Simon asked, a weak attempt at a joke. No one laughed. I moved towards the phone on reflex. I had always answered the phone back home. Maybe it was a telemarketer. Derek pulled me back and pushed me behind him. Gently. He picked up the phone.

"Hello?" he asked, in a voice barely softer than a growl. Unfortunately I don't have super hearing, so couldn't hear the response. Derek let out a growl. It couldn't have been good.

"If you lay one hand on her…" Oh. I felt my heart stop. I could here Liam's voice respond in my head: _"You'll do what pup? Nip me?"_ Derek growled again. Then an outright howl. I cringed away from him, hoping he didn't notice. I saw the remorse in his eyes. He noticed.

"I'll be there." no growl. No threats. Just defeat. Oh he was so not going to be there. Derek hung up. No one spoke. Andrew seemed to be thinking of a plan to get Derek out of this. Simon was trying hard to remain pissed at his brother. I couldn't speak. For a few seconds.

"NO DEREK!" I screamed, as soon as my voice returned. I grabbed a hold of his thin vintage t-shirt and tried to shake him. It didn't work so instead I collapsed into his arms. Unlike the first time I talked to him alone, he caught me without hesitation. I couldn't stop myself from crying. "Y-you cant. It-its what he wants you id-idiot. No Derek." His arms went around me and he held me while I cried. Andrew cleared his throat. I look up through watery eyes and do a double take; Simon was gone.

"He went to get groceries." Andrew filled in.

"Now isn't really the best time is-" I started

"He was heading out before you got here. I'm sure its best he's not here for this." I nod and feel Derek nod behind me. Andrew continued: "Chloe I need to talk to you." Derek didn't move. "Alone." Derek left. Without Derek's arms around me I felt a startling sense of vulnerability. Andrew walked up to Simon`s room and motioned for me to follow. He closed the door behind us.

"Ok Chloe, we have no time to waste." he said anxiously, looking over his shoulder to the door. Its not like Liam will burst through at any moment. H would have to go through Derek first. "I'm sure you know I have a plan." I nod. "Good. Well here it is: You go downstairs, within hearing distance of the wolves" I notice how he says wolves instead of werewolves. I fight back an urge to correct him. "and you tell Derek you no longer love him."


	7. Chapter 7

Ok I couldn't stop myself from writing the next part. Its SUPER short, but I hope you guys like it anyways =)

Disclaimer: still own nothing

I stared at Andrew in shock. Was this some kind of joke?

"How the hell would that help?" I demanded, the most I had every 'talked back' to authority really.

He stared at me impatiently. "You're Derek's biggest weakness Chloe. If they hear that you guys are no longer together they cant use you against him. Think about it." But I was thinking about it. Me telling Derek I no longer loved him. His crushed expression. No way I could do that. But could I do it for him?

"Just because I tell him I don't love him doesn't mean they wont take him." I stuck out my chin defiantly, happy I could find a plausible objection. But he just shook his head, exasperated.

"That's part of the plan chloe. They don't use you to threaten him so when they take him to the Alpha he can plea innocent." Ok, there was no denying that made sense. I nodded. I would. For Derek.

Downstairs Andrew took Derek aside for what felt like hours. Filling him in on the plan. Well most of it. Apparently his reaction wouldn't be realistic enough of he knew. Derek could hide his emotions better than anyone I knew, but there was no swaying Andrew. The plan was made. Me and Derek stepped outside, and walked until we were fifty feet from the forest. I pulled Derek to a stop. All part of the plan. So why did Derek look confused? Damn, he's a good actor.

"I need to talk to you Derek." he must have sensed something was about to happen for his back stiffened and his eyes lost their light. I choked back a sob. I couldn't cry. Not yet.

"Yes?" he replied, monotone.

"I d-d-don't love you Derek." I choked out as fast as I could. His facial expression didn't change. Not a bit. Now here came the bad part. "You put me in danger all the time. Just being around you is dangerous. Atleast Simon is safer. I don't know why I ever thought I loved you. No one could ever love you. You're a m-m-monster." I felt like there was a single thread holding me from collapsing. From confessing that I was lying. From ruining the plan. Derek just nodded acceptingly. I saw hurt in his eyes. Hurt and self-loathing. Hurt I never would have seen had I not known him so well.

"Goodbye Chloe." he whispered. And he turned and ran into the forest. Towards what I was suddenly certain would be his death.


	8. Chapter 8

Ok guys I'm really sorry. It's been brought to my attention that my portrayal of Andrew is very OOC. So I'm sorry about that. I was getting so into the whole expansion of Andrew's psych that I forgot that I'm not writing a novel, I'm writing a fanfic, so I got to keep the characters in character. Therefore from now on I'll try to tone it down. So I wrote this chapter with that in mind. If anyone cares to read what I would have wrote, had I not been trying to keep Andrew in character, just let me know. If enough people care, I'd love to write it and post it sometime. Anyways, these next few days are going to be super busy. (Family reunion, beach, until test, exam, etc, etc.) So I may not update in awhile. But then again, I might. You never know lol. I hope you people are still liking this story, and pleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease comment!! It means a lot :P

Disclaimer: don't own the characters, no matter how out of character they become lol

--

I was in my room, still crying, when Simon got home half an hour later. I heard him running around downstairs for some reason, but ignored him. I felt like shit. How was this plan supposed to work? Was I supposed to just sit around and pray Derek somehow makes it home? Just do nothing? _Maybe this is why Derek paces all the time when we're on the run_, I thought dryly. Then someone knocked on my door.

"Come in." I said softly. _No one could hear that_, I scolded myself silently. _Except… Stop thinking about him_! I tried again. "Come in." Simon stepped into my room.

"Where's Derek?" Simon asked. I was surprised by the concern in his voice. For someone who supposedly hated his brother, he sure sounded like he cared. I sat there mutely. I wasn't ready to even think about what had just occurred. "They took him?" Somehow it didn't sound like a question. I nodded anyways. "How? What the hell happened, Chloe? How could you let them take him? Do you not understand what they're going to do with him?" He blasted at me. I just hung my head and started up the crying that had stopped the second time I said 'come in'. He sat down beside me on my bed, carefully placing himself at arms length. "What happened?" he asked again, softly this time. So I told him. I had to stop a couple times, try and breathe between sobs and words, but I told him. Once I was done he just stared at me, an unreadable look in his eyes.

"What?" I asked him quietly. "I know I'm a horrible person but-"

"ARE YOU STUPID!?!?" He shouted at me. Horrible maybe. Undeserving of Derek's trust certainly. But stupid? Wouldn't be my choice word. I stared at him confused. He continued on: "You know Derek better than most people. Do you honestly think he's going to fight to live after you say those things to him?" It took me a second to grasp his words but once I did my eyes widened in horror.

"Y-y-you think he's going to plead g-guilty to k-k-killing humans?!" Simon rolled his eyes in frustration.

"You saw how he wasn't even going to leave the Lyle House because he thought he was a monster. And now, you, the girl he lov-" he hitches on the word love, but swiftly moves on "now you tell him you think he's a monster and is dangerous, do you really think he's going to want to live, or think he deserves to live?" I can't breath. Simon seems a little out of breath after his little rant, but I actually can't breath. Simon was right. I had just told Derek he didn't deserve to live and sent him off to a place where he could purposely die. It was all my fault! Well almost…

"It wasn't my idea!" it slips out before I can stop it. Great, now I seem like a whiny five-year old.

"Derek's?" Simon means to say it sarcastically, but it doesn't come out that way. It comes out hopeful.

"No. Andrew's." Instead of looking angry, Simon looks confused.

"But that doesn't make any sense! Andrew knows Derek and the way his mind works more than anyone." My turn to look confused.

"Wha-"

"Simon! Why didn't you tell me you made it back? I was worried!" Andrew is at my door. The anger Simon was missing before comes now, as he turns to face Andrew.

"This was your plan? This was your way to save Derek? THIS WAS _YOUR_ F***ING IDEA?!" He started whispering but by the end he was yelling_. "_DO YOU WANT DEREK TO DIE, YOU B*STARD!?" Andrew's face was a face of pure shock.

"Of course not!" He said defensively, raising his voice a little.

"Then, what the hell?" Simon asks. He chokes a sob. "What the hell?" he repeats in a whisper.

"Chloe tells Derek she doesn't love him, the werewolves don't have anything on him, they bring him to the Alpha and he pleas innocent. Makes sense." Andrew explains, at normal volume.

"You really think that's going to happen? You know Derek, Andrew. You were there the whole time. You know what he's going to do." Andrew went pale. Whatever they were talking about, I didn't get it. But I did get that Andrew finally understood. Understood what his mistake was going to cost. I was curious to how Andrew would know Derek more than anyone, but I didn't have the energy to ask. There were more important things to discuss.

As Andrew fell limp into my desk chair I spoke. "I'm going after him." There was to be no discussion.


	9. Chapter 9

Ok this has got to be the shortest chapter ever posted in the history of fan fiction, but unfortunately I really need to study for my exam on Tuesday, so I figured a mini chapter is better than no chapter =)

Hopefully ill update soon. Review. Pleaseeee !

Disclaimer: Still don't own the characters. Seriously.

--

They objected of course. Andrew didn't want me risking my life for 'his mistake'. Simon just didn't want me to go alone. But I wasn't listening. Derek was going to die. Nothing else mattered. I was packing my backpack, trying to tune out the annoying chatter of their voices. _Water Bottle, dried fruit, sandwiches, sweater, sleeping bag-_

"DON'T GO CHLOE!" Simon's angry yell broke through my thoughts_. That's enough. _

"Shut up Simon!" I screamed back. He looked startled. That was my first response I had given him since I had started packing. "I'm going to save Derek. You and Andrew are going to stay here and make sure the Edison group don't find us. You guys are going to continue to work on the plan to get into their headquarters, like you've been doing since we got here. I-I need to do this alone." I didn't want to say that. Its pretty unbelievable that a movie buff like me would say the one line that always gets the heroine killed. But I couldn't tell them the real reason I wanted to go alone. If I got there and Derek was dead, or didn't want to forgive me, then I wasn't coming back at all. Maybe the Pack would put me out my misery.

Simon opened his mouth to protest, but Andrew grabbed his arm, pulling him from my room. "Ok Chloe, you win. Have fun on your quest." He said, sounding annoyed. Andrew closed the door behind him. Suddenly I was alone. Reality hit me. I would be walking through the forest alone. Camping out alone. Storming the Pack's lair alone. Then, _where the hell is the Pack's lair?_ There's a problem. I almost went downstairs right then, and asked someone to come with me. I couldn't. Maybe because of my plan. Maybe because I was too proud. Whatever the reason, I stayed up in my room and finished my packing, trying to ignore the murmured voices from the floor below and yet, at the same time, missing the persistent, concerned voices that were present moments before.

Andrew and Simon would probably try to stop me. _Good luck boys. _I tiptoed out of my room, down the hallway, down the stairs and out the door, without hearing a single hitch in their conversation. Then I was running towards the forest. _I'm coming Derek. _


	10. Chapter 10

Sooo sorry guys =(

I was late with this chapter and the last one was short and this one was suppose to be super long to make up for it (albeit the fact this has got to be my 2nd longest chapter ever :P)

I need to sleep now cuz im leaving early for Boston tomorrow morning for around a week. (YAY!!! So excited =))Sorry for the next chapter's lastness in advanced. Anyways I hope you like this chapter anyways. Comment please!

Disclaimer: don't own the characters!!!

I didn't stop running for a good ten minutes. My newly-built endurance was a welcome surprise and I used it to the best of my abilities. They couldn't stop me if they couldn't catch me. After those ten minutes I stopped abruptly. Where was I going? I could have just run off in the complete opposite direction of the pack for all I knew. I fell to the ground and crossed my legs. _This is no time to cry Chloe_, I told myself as my eyes began to water. _This is time to think_. Think. How could I possibly find out where the Pack was? I had no idea. No idea to even remotely locate them. Then it hit me. Maybe _I_ couldn't find it…

"Liz!?" I called standing up. Last I checked Liz was checking up on all her old friends. I didn't want to disturb her but-

"Hi Chloe!" I spun around fast enough to make me dizzy. There was Liz, giraffe socks and all. Well, most of Liz. Instead of the high-definition ghost I was used to seeing, the Liz standing before me looked more like an old faded photograph. Slightly faded colours and no longer completely opaque.

"Liz…?" I asked uncertainly. She looked at me expectantly. She didn't know? "Nevermind."

It felt like I was betraying her by not telling her about her condition, but I couldn't help remember what happened the time I had to tell her she was a ghost. She took awhile to calm down. I didn't have awhile. Feeling completely selfish I started to tell her about the current situation. I got to the part where Derek was taken by the pack when Liz waved her hand in front of my face impatiently. A non-to-subtle reminder of my betrayal.

_Focus_. Liz was talking.

"-and they were all good so I decided to come see you, but you and Derek were having a cute moment so I was like: _Back up Liz, let Chloe kiss her man and you can see her later."_ She paused and smirked as I blushed, "you are so going to have to spill later by the way. Anyways, I saw all of it. So you want me to locate the Pack?" asked Liz. I nodded. She was such a good friend. Better than me anyways.

"Okie." she said with a smile. "See you in a few."

"Wait Liz-" It came out without permission. She looked back with trusting eyes. I changed my mind again. "I think the pack may be in Syracuse." Oh yea, that's where Derek said they were.

Another smile and a nod and she was gone. I sat down and crossed my legs once again. Then I cried.

--

Liz didn't return in 'a few'. In fact, I was almost asleep when she finally return. I had to admit, the 'camping alone' part of this trip was really starting to get to me. It felt almost as if someone was watching me. And with Derek gone and Liam and Ramon possibly on the loose, it was especially unnerving.

"Back!" Liz called out from behind me. This time I didn't flinch… as much.

"And?" I asked, trying not to seen too impatient.

"It wasn't in Syracuse." My eyes widened in horror and Liz laughed. "It was outside of Syracuse. Well between Syracuse and Utica. They like live in this huge castle. It looks sorta like a horror movie kinda thing. Greyrock or Greypebble or Blackboulder… hmm… oh yea, Greystone. That's what its called. I think that's where my mom's friend was going to get married actually. Well back when it was all cleaned up. But then they found out that it didn't hold weddings anymore and that they went out of business. I always wondered why they closed you know? Like this one store, a block from my house, closed and me and my friend Jocelyn were sooo curious to see why that we almost broke in. Crazy, I know. But then we decided-" I hadn't exactly been listening to Liz ramble, but looked up sharply when she cut off. She was looking off into the woods, face squished in concentration. "Did you hear that?" I hadn't but that didn't mean that there wasn't a sound. Liz put a finger to her lips and tiptoed into the trees, out of sight. Alone again. Liz came back in 'a few' this time, with a bewildered expression on her face.

"What was it!?" I asked urgently, but Liz just shrugged.

"Couldn't find anything. Weird eh?" she said with a forced laugh. I glared at her suspiciously. She just laughed, a real one this time, and waved me off. "Anyways, lets go save Derek." She points in the direction of the castle. Liz sure knows how to distract me. We head off to the castle.

--

A few days of travelling later Liz stops us, premature of the usual break time.

"Chloe?" she sounds almost apologetic. Uh oh.

"Yes…?"

"This is where I'm going to leave you I'm afraid." I stared at her, opened mouth, and she rushed on. "Its just ten minutes more of walking in this same direction and you'll reach the clearing and the castle will be right there. Its just… my older sister has her wedding today and I really want to be there. I promised I would actually." I nodded, trying to be understanding. Liz was leaving me, but she needed to be at the wedding.

"Ok, Liz. Thank you for helping me find the Pack." In leaned forwards and hugged her around her ghostly shape. Then I was continuing, for the first time, truly alone.

I was alone for a mere minute before I heard rustling in the trees behind me. I froze heart beating rapidly. Liam? It couldn't be. Not when I was finally this close to getting to Derek. I slowed my pace but continued on. Branches crunched behind me. If all werewolves were like Derek, then they couldn't possibly be making this much noise. I wait until the footsteps are as close as possible to whip around, flailing wildly. Contact. Fear disperses, leaving me and a stunned, grounded Simon in its wake.


	11. Chapter 11

**It literally took me weeks to update and these 850 words is all I have to show for it. I'm sorry its short guys but I just wanted to be sure I update before I go on my three day trip, starting today. I'm going to try to update once more before I go but if I don't, I hope everyone has a great weekend. For us Canucks (or maybe just the Ontario ones), its the last weekend before school starts again =( Make sure you enjoy it!**

**Review please =)**

**See the above author note? I wrote this chapter MONTHS ago. Im so sorry, and I hope people still want to read this… I tried to put this up but the site wouldn't let me then my laptop got wrecked at the end of the three day trip I mentioned.. Anyways hopefully ill get back in the routine of updating. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything at all. Ooh except the two new characters and the use of the castle in this and following chapters XD**

"**Simon!? What are you doing?!" I was very surprised, but who could blame me? I knew he and Andrew were up to no good, but I thought it was safe to say I was home free after the first few miles. It was especially disconcerting that Simon didn't have half the grace Derek or any other werewolf for that matter had and I still hadn't heard him. If it had been Liam following me I would have been dead. Simon blinked rapidly and struggled to his feet. **

"**Remind me to never startle you again."**

"**What the hell Simon. You-" I started to yell at him, but cut off and looked around quickly. Nothing moved. I looked back to Simon, now talking in a whisper. "How could you follow me? I need to do this alone." He glared at me. **

"**Don't give me that BS! I know what you'll do if you cant save him." I stared at him, caught off guard. Did he really? "I know you wouldn't come back." **_**Wouldn't come back. Right**_**. I raised my hands in surrender. **

"**You caught me." Without waiting for more speculation, I ran forwards, towards the edge of the tree line. Simon ran after me, nearly tackling me. "Im not running away from you, you idiot." I hissed. He rolled his eyes, seeming embarrassed. Then I took in the sight before me. It wasn't as magnificent as you would expect for the pack's lair, but maybe that's the way they liked it. Mildly inconspicuous. It was a castle, no doubt about that, but was quite small for one. It had a couple towers and simple grey walls. There were also no guards. **_**What was going on that no one would be outside? An execution? **_**I gripped the tree nearest me, my knuckles white. **

"**Ok Simon, here's how it's going to happen: I'm going to go in there and save him. If I'm not out in one hour you run back to Andrew." Simon opened his mouth to object. "No buts Simon. Don't you dare try to storm the castle if I don't come back! They'll just get you too, then we'd all be screwed."**

"**Fine." he sighed in defeat. I nodded curtly at him then inched away from the tree line. I felt like I was being watched again but I hoped that like last time, it was just Simon. **

**I had to circle the castle twice before I finally located what I assumed was the back door. Half covered in vines, it was easy to miss. I reached for the rusted brass handle when I heard a sound, like a leer, behind me. I turned around, swinging on reflect once again. I found myself face to face with a gruff looking man. My hands were clamped together by the wrists, secured by two of his creepily long, hairy fingers. He smiled at me, his mouth a cavern of canine teeth. **

**Instead of taken me to his leader as I had planned as a plan B, he pushed me father into the corner of the door. His greasy brown hair trasfered from his shoulders to my face as he leaned over me. I was suddenly struck by an image from the nature channel. A tiger leaning over his prey, about to take the first bite. This was not good. Suddenly I heard a growl from beyond him. **_**Derek?! Of course not**_**, I thought as the predator backed up. **_**Just another guard. The second guard wore an identical brown shirt and grey sweatpants. His own hair was cut an inch short, and was blond. It looked slightly more taken care of. **_

"_**Gavin, back away from the girl." he growled the command and Gavin reluctantly obeyed. His eyes locked on mine and promised me; another time. I shivered. The new man focused his glare on me. "You do know that this is private property, don't you little girl?" **_

"_**I know you're werewolves." I said, using as much bravo as I could. The man's glare became ice cold. "And I know you're part of the pack. But you have my…" my voice faltered and I paused for a second. Then I continued. "my friend. I want to see him." Both the werewolves started laughing. Not the nice kind. The one that was not Gavin was the first to stop. **_

"_**If he is here, he is either a part of the pack and doesn't want to see you, or he is being held for trial which means you cannot see him. Either way, you are in some huge shit now." It felt strange to hear such a common word come from the man. "I'm taking you to Alpha. He will decide your fate." He finished. The man took my hands in the same hold Gavin had used, and started towing me around the castle. Probably to the front door. On the way Gavin turned to him, his eyes eager. **_

"_**Do you think Alpha will let me have her, Hank? Since I found her?" The man named Hank rolled his eyes, and eyed me wearily. **_

"_**That is definitely a possibility." **_


	12. Chapter 12

They dragged me to the front of the castle and I held my breath, waiting for Simon to jump out. The trees were still. Thank you God. The front doors of the castle were made from a creamy marble. They looked incredibly heavy. Gavin had gradually slowed until he walked behind me, so close that I could feel his breathing on my neck. With a single hand the man named Hank knocked on the door causing three loud sounds to echo around the _almost_ deserted grounds. Bloodshot eyes appeared in a small slit in the door.

"We got the girl from the forest. Let us back in." Hank's voice was calm but assertive enough to let me know who stood above who on the Pack's foodchain. My heart fell. I hadn't been all so sneaky afterall. I prayed they didn't know about Simon. The door slid open. Hank pulled me through the doors and into a small chamber which held a burly, unwashed man, a chair on which he sat and another door. Hank walked up to a small keypad on the side of the iron clad door and I tried to slip up to see what he typed in. Gavin pulled me back roughly.

"You wont be needing to know that sweetheart." He sneered. The feeling I got from Gavin was similar to the one I had received from Liam. Maybe they were related. The door slowly rolled up, like the door of a garage, and I was pushed forwards into the gloom. As my eyes adjusted to the dark I could make out a fancy looking sofa, a candle-lit chandelier and a long hallway infront of me. Apparently there was no need to be inconspicuous on the outside. That was probably because whoever went in never came out. I whimpered softly at the thought and behind me Gavin laughed. Hank's face held nothing but a lack of interest. After pasting numerous doors Hank stopped abruptly and turned to a door on the left. He knocked softly. Several agonizing moments of suspense passed before the door opened. The man opening the door stopped me dead in my tracks. He wasn't like any werewolf I had ever seen before. This man had bright red hair, looking almost as if his head were alight, and had pure white skin. His hands were slender and his eyes were those of a fox.

"Well, who do we have here?" the man spoke in a purr that held whispers of some long forgotten accent.

Hank cleared his throat gruffly. So this man was rated higher than Hank. "She's that girl from the woods. The one who's been watching the place. Turns out there's nothing innocent about it. She-" The man raised a hand and cut him off.

"Shall we save this for the Alpha, Hank?" Hank's face pointed to the floor and he nodded vigorously. "Well come in then." Hank walked in the room and I knew that if had been in wolf form he would have had his tail between his legs. Gavin pushed me through the door. This room was huge and I was pretty sure it was meant to be a conference room. It was too fancy for that title though. The chairs had high backs and were carved from a reddish wood. Same with the table. The conference table was nearly empty with the exception of three people. I froze in mid-step. At the head of the table was a man I assumed to be the Alpha, with long black hair, a clean cut face, and black eyes, he could have been a person you randomly pass on the street. Besides his air of importance, that is. Even though I wasn't one of them I could feel his power from across the room. And of course his height. He was a giant of a man. On either side of him were Ramon and Liam. That's why I froze. Three heads turned to me, all accusing me. After a second Liam smiled.

"Hey baby, long time no see." I was tempted to take a step back, but that's where Gavin was.

"You know her?" Hank, the man who answered the door and the Alpha all asked at once. Liam smiled.

"That there is the mate of the pup I brought you. Although last I heard, she didn't love him no more." The Alpha seemed to become more interested.

"Is that so." His gravel voice didn't ask a question. He seemed like the type to never ask questions. Questions were beneath him.

Liam looked eagerly at the Alpha. "She knows all about us, she needs to be taken care of. I volunteer."

"No, I called dibs first!" Gavin whined from behind me.

"Wanna fight me for it?" Gavin didn't answer, just came around from behind me, approaching Liam gleefully. That's when I realized, no one was behind me. I peeped around and saw the door still open. Slowly I took one baby step back. Then another. Then another. Then- The man who answered the door was suddenly behind me, an arrogant gleam in his eye.

"Aw you wouldn't be thinking of leaving now would you dear? If I'm correct, you have yet gotten to what you came for. Or was that where you were going?" I considered trying to run around him but his stealth and speed intimidated me. I knew I wouldn't make it.

"Enough!" The Alpha's roar shook the room and I jumped around. I hadn't realized Gavin and Liam were still at it. "No one is 'taking care of' the girl just yet. Would you like to tell me why your here?" His volume lowered considerably for the question. After a moment I realized he was taking to me. Everyone stared at me. I took a shaky breath, this was my only chance.

"D-Derek." It was so hard to say his name. "I'm here to speak to Derek." The man at the door looked amused and yet the Alpha looked expecting. I needed to elaborate. "Derek didn't do whatever he said he did. He didn't. They-" I pointed at Liam and then Ramon. "Just want a scapegoat to help themselves and-" The scene from so many of my nightmares came alive as Liam jumped onto me.

"You stupid, lying b*tch!" He started shaking me into the ground and I couldn't breath. Liam continued to swear and suddenly I knew, I knew I was going to die. Then Liam was off me. I cautiously moved my hands from the front of my face. The Alpha held Liam by the scruff of his neck and his face looked like murder. Ramon sat, looking impassive.

"If you cant control yourself I'm going to have to ask you to leave." There was no if. Liam wrenched himself free of the Alpha and stalked from the room, Ramon trailing behind him. The Alpha sighed, tired and ran his hand through his hair. "Continue." He ordered. I told them the whole story, besides the part of me telling Derek I didn't love him. Silence pulsed through the air for three heartbeats. Then the Alpha spoke: "Well, even if I believed you, it doesn't mean anything. The boy said he did it and your confession means nothing. But if he was to deny it..." His voice trailed off his message clear.

I looked up hopefully. "If I could just speak to him." I could talk him out of it. He seemed to mull it over. He looked at me.

"Even when the boy said he did it I didn't believe them. You have ten minutes." Then the Alpha disappeared into what must have been his quaters, his word law. I turned around to see shock on both Hank's and Gavin's faces. The other man's face was filled with disgust. Apparently the Alpha's mercy did not occur often. Hank recovered first.

"Well than, off we go." And I was in the hallway once again. Gavin was behind me and Hank held my arms. It was almost as if th encounter had never occurred.

Muhahah. Cliffhanger. Sorry the update took so long. The next one might because I want to get it perfect. REUNION!!! Lol. Anyways, bye for now 

Comments?


	13. Chapter 13

This is a Mini Chapter. I haven't updated in a month but I've been so busy. This is just one more delay until we get to see Derek again. Promise!

We had travelled through over ten identical hallways when we found ourselves at a soild, metal-like door. All the others were plain wood. Gavin looked uncomfortable and held the door open for me and Hank to pass through. Instead of following like everyother door we had passed though, he slammed the door with him on the other side. Hank and I were alone on a stairwell with nothing but a few torches to light the way. "What's up with him?" I didn't realize I had spoken aloud until Hank answered.

"It wasn't that long ago that Gavin found himself on the otherside of the cell, the same situation your boyfriend finds himself in now." I was mildly intrigued by the possiblilty of Gavin having a werewolf criminal record but I was also scared. _He had asked if he could have me... what was 'having me' in his mind?_ I was pulled violently from my thoughts as loud howling filled up the stairwell and I didn't realize until then how close we had gotten to the bottom. Soon we were passing another doorway, but this hallway, unlike all the others, was made of hard cement with bare lightbulbs hanging from the ceiling. And it was lined with cells. The cells were the howling was coming from. Although it had started with a single howl, others had taken up the call and now it came from nearly every cell. I slowly figured out it was the wolf equivalent of screaming.

Me, I would have continued walking, I was too scared to look into the cells so I wouldn't have had any idea if I had passed derek's cell, but Hank grabbed my arm and yanked me to a stop. I jerked my arm away, a little more violently then nessisary but the howling had gotten me on edge. Hank noticed this and laughed, "Here you are little girl." All the cells in the hallway had different doors then what movies suggested, instead of being made of vertical, metal bars the doors were actually doors. Made of pure metal with a small slit of a window and small air vents near the bottom. I slowly approached the door Hank had gestured to. I had to stand on my tiptoes to see through the window. Just as I had to get on my tiptoes to kiss Derek. I pushed tears back, _you're about to see him, Chloe, get a grip_. Then I saw him.


	14. Chapter 14

Derek sat huddled in a corner, arms wrapped around his chest. He faced the side wall providing me with but a glimmer of his profile. He looked neither human nor wolf, his eyes blank. He looked like a lost child, the ones I used to see in the department store calling for their mothers fruitlessly. That image seemed from another life. Then I heard him speak. He was calling for me in a hoarse whisper, which made sense I guess since he never knew a mother and it was my fault he was locked up.

Not able to deny for even a second I ran forward. Nearing the bed, the cell was actually quite long, I faltered. I knew he hated me but what if he wouldn't even talk to me? How would I explain to him what he needed to do to get out alive?

Derek didn't even turn to me as he spoke, "You're 3 hours early, wolf. Tell you master to check his watch." His voice carried as much emotion as his eyes. It was like he was already dead. I stepped back instinctively, he talked like he did before I got to know him. Before he let me in.

Hank growled, "Watch your tongue mutt. Alpha is granting you a favour, hopefully a final vice. Don't make me take it back!" Derek began to turn.

"What could the Alpha possibly-" His voice broke off as his eyes found mine. "Chloe?" it was the same sound that had come from his lips moments before. I ran forwards and buried myself in his chest. His arms stayed limp and his body turned to stone. I looked up and searched his eyes frantically. They were emotionless. By telling him I didn't love him I had betrayed his trust and destroyed the bridge I had finally managed to build. I buried my face in his chest again and started to sob. I had lost him. I might as well ask the Alpha to kill me as well.

Suddenly Derek's body relax and his arms fell around me, fitting perfectly. I cried more but these were tears of happiness. Maybe he did still love me. I don't know how much time passed but eventually my tears became reduced to hiccups and Derek was stroking my hair. I drew a shallow breath and spoke without looking up. "I love you." The stroking stopped and I squeezed my eyes shut and prepared for the worst but then his hand was petting my hair again.

"I love you more." He whispered. I would of rebuked him but I was tired. Also I knew that I would lose. I would say he was wrong and he would say that he would never have done to me what I did for him. It was unforgivable. The moment was over when a bark laugh from the door froze Derek's hand and made me jerk upwards nearly smashing my head into Derek's jaw. Hank.

"Wow when you said you wanted to see Derek I thought you were… I don't even know what I thought. Maybe his snack?" Derek's chest started to rumble slowly behind me. Bad bad bad. I knew Hank wouldn't hurt me, I knew he was just testing the strength of our bond, like Liam on the playground. But Derek didn't know that. "If you don't want her I can always take a bite, right?" Hank took a step forward and before I could move Derek was in front of me snarling. Hank backed up, hands up in surrender. "Don't worry pup I wont be the one to take your mate. But I'd listen to your girlfriend's little plan right now cuz if you don't get out soon.. Well someone probably will."

Derek sat down beside me and I explained everything to him. Andrew's plan as well as my own. He just nodded. What felt like seconds later I was done and out of breath. Derek stood and turned to Hank, "Take me to the Alpha." Then he grabbed my hand.


	15. Chapter 15

Walking back through the endless maze of hallways, they seemed brighter this time through. Maybe that was because they were; maybe it was because of Derek's hand, still wrapped around my own. Yea, it was definitely his hand. Hank led the way, walking in exact steps. Like a soldier. What was the pack exactly? A community or an army? I thought about asking but held back. No need to anger anyone, not when Derek's fate was still undecided. My thoughts took a sudden turn. Simon. Oh gosh, Simon, please don't do anything stupid! And how was Liz? I was concerned with my wild train of thought and inability to focus but I was pretty sure it was due to my lack of sleep and all the stress and worry of the last few days. But it was almost over. Unless the Alpha had changed his mind, he would listen to Derek and then let him go. Then we would return home. Unless Simon-

"What are you thinking?" Derek whispered down to me. A feeling of pleasure rolled over me. Derek really was right here. He really did forgive me. Probably.

I summarized my thoughts into a single sentence, "I just want this to be over." Derek squeezed my hand. _Soon_, his eyes said. But that wasn't true because with a shock, I realized I wasn't just talking about the current situation, I was talking about everything. Being on the run, the Edison group, everything. I just wanted everything to be over.

It wasn't long until the all-too familiar door loomed in front of us and Hank was knocking. The door flew open violently and the same fox-like man was in the doorway. He was not calm and arrogant this time though. This time he was furious. "IN!" he demanded and startled, Hank pushed us through the door. Fox-face took a seat at the conference table. The room looked similar to before except all the seats were full, except one. Hank slipped past me and Derek and took the remaining seat. Gavin was there was waved to me, smiling. Derek caught the gesture and growled. Gavin's smile grew. Also there were Liam and Ramon, and they both gave me looks of murder, even Ramon, who was usually expressionless. The Alpha sat at the head of the table business-like and everyone else was new.

"Hello Derek," Alpha called, "please take a seat." He pointed at a lone chair facing the Alpha's direction, off to the side. Derek started to pull me in that direction but Alpha's voice stopped him. "Leave the girl Derek, she's not the accused." The accused. Then it hit me. This wasn't a meeting room, this was their version of a courthouse and this was Derek's trial. He pulled his hand from mine and strode up to the chair, trying to seem confident. Or maybe he was confident. I wasn't. I hung back a little so that hopefully the werewolves would forget I was present and wouldn't feel a need to kick me out. Only the Alpha faced me but he didn't even seem to notice my presence anymore. He was solely focused on Derek.

"Ok, I call this meeting to order. The accused is a pup named Derek and the accusers are Liam and Ramon. I'm sure we all remember them from the man-eating case a year ago and on many... unfortunate encounters before that. They will speak first." Liam and Ramon stood up arrogantly and strode to the head of the room. Liam cleared his throat, making sure all eyes were on him and Ramon took a step back into the background. Liam was clearly the speaker of their group.

"Fellow werewolves," he started and I rolled my eyes. His eyes found mine and he glared. Then he smiled. "Me and my dear friend Ramon here were travelling here, to plead our innocence and clear up that man-eater confusion when we stumbled upon this dog here tearing apart this young girl. It obviously wasn't the same young girl that is at the back of the room because by the time this... disgrace was done with the other one you weren't even able to tell she was a girl no more. It was very wrong. So then we tied this here boy up and brought him straight to you esteemed werewolves to deal with. I am confident you will find him guilty and give him the punishment he deserves. You should not try him as a mutt but as a man. As the beast he is." Liam finished his speech with a self-satisfied smirk and he and Ramon began to return to their seats. I stepped forwards angrily.

"That's not true at all! They found him and decided to make him a scapegoat. He wouldn't hurt anyone but in defence!"

"Silence." Alpha said quietly, his murmur carrying more weight and demand than anyone else's yells. Liam and Ramon had started towards me and Gavin too had jumped to his feet. "Sit down Gavin, Liam, Ramon. She is done speaking out of turn, aren't you little girl?" I nodded obediently, silently fuming at being called a little girl. Again. "Now Derek, what do you plead innocent or guilty?" Derek stood and walked to the front of the room silently, almost as if he had done this before.

"I plead innocent." Alpha nodded approvingly. Then Derek proceeded in telling the truth. He told them the entire thing except the 'I don't love you' part. Then he sat back down. As soon as he was seated the entire room broke out in discussion. There was no organized debate, there was just everyone stating their opinion, forming their opinion or convincing others of their opinion all at once. I couldn't follow any of it, no matter how hard I tried. Except for fox-face. He seemed pretty convinced Derek was guilty. I stood there, anxious for the final vote. Most people seemed convinced he was guilty. Then the Alpha stood and all fell silent. He opened his mouth and for a second everyone seemed to freeze for his words.

"Innocent." I was confused for a second, then I got it. There was no vote. There was the Alpha's decision and the Alpha's chosen punishment. I breathed in relief. Derek stood and walked quickly to me. His face was uneasy and he slowly pulled me to the door. It wasn't over. Sure enough Fox-face stood annoyance on his face.

"I don't understand how the _hell_ he is innocent but, at the very least, what about his mate." He turned his venom-filled eyes to me. "There are rules against the knowledge she holds. She must die." Gavin and Liam jumped to their feet eagerly and Fox-face laughed. "Seems we have volunteers." Derek growled but quickly his growl was overcome by another growl. A louder, scarier version of Derek's growl. It was Alpha. Alpha slammed his hands down on the table angrily.

"No one dies without my command!" He bellowed and sometime in the dead silence that came after his words Derek pulled my out the door. Then we ran.

A/N: So how was this chapter? I think I like the direction this is headed... Actually- I don't think I'm done yet. Sorry for the interruption: P

Derek and I tore through the hallways and I found myself hoping Derek had some sort of werewolf-GPS system. I had no idea where we were going. At certain times in our race I heard footsteps or howls behind us. At other times to was silent. We were both too out of breath to run. All our running eventually lead up to the main hall with the chandelier. We were heading to the door when we heard a call behind us.

"Derek, wait." It was Alpha. I wanted to keep running but Derek came to an abrupt stop. He turned cautiously and started to slowly back towards the door.

"Yea?" he muttered.

"You need to know something before you leave. It's about you father." Derek froze and so did I.

"You killed him right? He tried to rebel against the pack and you tortured him." Derek's voice was doubtful.

"He was tortured but not by me. By the former Alpha. You see, whoever kills the Alpha becomes the Alpha. So your father escaped his torturer and killed the Alpha." I didn't understand what was going on but Derek obviously did for he took a step forwards.

"You.. It's you?" Alpha nodded. Derek took a step forwards. "Hello father."

A/N: ooooh such a better ending don't you think? I hope to update ASAP

COMMENT?? Pleaseeeee?


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry it has been so long guys. I'm actually trying to write my own novel right now so whenever I actually have time to write it's that. But here you go, a brand new chapter to that story no one probably remembers.  
Maybe the next update will actually come before three months but no promises lol

The Alpha, Derek's father apparently, stepped forwards to meet Derek. I stood, one foot practically out the door, waiting for Derek to remember the fact we were being chased. Derek didn't move. The Alpha just stood there as well, seeming like he had run out of things to say. Then: "I didn't want to leave you boys, I didn't." These first words were said hesitantly, the following words pouring out, "But I didn't know what else to do. The pack was after me then, for what I was doing, so I hid you boys in a crate in our apartment. I didn't think I'd see any of you ever again. Or that I would be able to recognise you." he paused, inched a bit closer to Derek. "Did you... are your brothers alive?" There was a tone of hope in his voice and, although I couldn't see his face, Derek seemed reluctant to destroy it.  
"No they-"he cleared his throat loudly and tried again. "We were taken by this group called the Edison group. They killed my brothers." I wanted to add that they were trying to kill Derek as well but I knew it wasn't my place to interrupt. The Alpha seemed to accept this though, like it was what he expected all along.  
"I can't believe you're alive. Why weren't you killed as well?" Derek shrugged but the Alpha didn't seem to expect an answer. "It's because you're smart, I can tell. You got that from your mother, you know. God knows I'm not smart enough from getting myself in situations like these. Like the one that made me leave you boys."  
"What happened?"  
"The Alpha at the time was killing ruthlessly and with no cause. I felt like I had to stop him so I talked to some others about it, tried to rally a group. Every one of them told the Alpha, except for Darius, now my second in command. But you can't trust anyone Derek. Son." He paused and looked over Derek's shoulder at me, "Except some." I felt myself blush but he had already turned back to Derek. "I can't believe your alive."  
"And I can't believe I've managed to wait so long to kill you." The sleek words slid around the Alpha and as the Alpha turned around a red stain spread across his shirt. A face appeared behind the Alpha as he fell onto his knees. Fox-face. Alpha twisted around slowly. "Darius." He said it casually, like he would greet him on the street. But, no one would be able to misinterpret the pain in his voice. He turned slowly back to Derek. "You can't trust anyone." Fox-face, Darius, gave a sick laugh. Or howl.  
"To bad you couldn't seem to learn that, eh?" He looked at Derek. "I was wondering why you called _it_ innocent. It is obvious he is innocent but, still, a young pup to make an example of. Then again, you were always too soft. You were Alpha far too long." I heard a sickening slurping sound and saw another stain spread across Alpha's chest. Then, inexplicably, the Alpha got off his knees and started to drag himself across the room. It was so sad and undignified that I felt myself tear up. It was the desperate escape attempt of a dying man. He managed to get himself into one of the velvet covered corners of the hall while Darius followed, practically skipping.  
"Come back here, old man. Do you really want to show your son what a coward you are before you die?" Still the Alpha dragged on until he was sitting in the corner diagonal from where Derek and I now stood. Derek was still in front of me and I had no idea what was going through his head. He just stood there, albeit with his fists clenched. Then Darius was in front of him and with one more sickening slurp, plunged the blade into the Alpha.  
"Goodbye Derek. I'm sorry." I barley caught the whisper in the otherwise silent room, but I knew Derek had. But as Darius stood, gloating over the body I caught the faintest flicker of movement. The Alpha, motioning to Derek. Suddenly Derek was rushing forward and was on top of Darius. Darius twisted his back quickly, throwing Derek into a wall. I rushed forwards to do something, though I'm not sure what, then it was over. Derek had gotten back on his feet lightening quick, no doubt fuelled by his father's death, and had rushed Darius once again. Then Darius was on the floor, head at an unnatural angle, eyes staring at the ceiling.  
"Another Alpha? Seriously? He's just a pup, too!" A voice came from the direction of the door, and I turned to see the guard from before. Derek's eyes found mine and we came to the same realization at the same time. Derek was the Alpha.

Comments??


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: So it's been how long? I don't even know anymore... I have no idea where this story is going because the whole Edison Group thing has always bored me. I guess we'll see where this goes.

Also, someone asked about my novel that I mentioned at the start of the last chapter. Well, since the last chapter I have started and abandoned three separate stories. :/ Does anyone have any advice in regards to how to stick with a story? Thanks guys and I hope you like this chapter.

It was Gavin who had spoken and Derek and I turned at the same time to face him. Under the werewolf's gaze I instinctively shrunk into Derek but Derek growled in response. Right, Derek is the boss now. As I watched Gavin take a step back I wondered if it was just me or if Derek's growl was lower now, more like the Alp- more like his father's. Gavin took another step back and gave a half-bow, more mocking than sincere, and fled the hall. I turned to Derek with my mouth open but Derek spoke first.

"Chloe, we need to figure out how to reverse this Alpha thing. Now." Derek looked nervously to the main entrance where a small gathering of werewolves were staring at him. They didn't look like they were planning a welcome party, that's for sure. I understood why he didn't want to be Alpha and of course, didn't want him to be, but still...

"But, isn't it what your fath- the Alpha wanted? I mean, if he thought you weren't ready he wouldn't have set you up to kill Foxface and-"

"Foxface?" I ignored his interruption and carried on with a hushed urgency.

"There must be some reason that he made you Alpha." Derek shook his head.

"It was convenience Chloe. I happened to be there and he didn't want Darius to be Alpha so he forced his fate on me. I need to get out of here. These men, they don't want some saviour, boy-king. They'll kill me first chance they get. Which may be right now." As he said this he widened his stance and pushed me behind him. I turned to see four of the werewolves from the main entrance approach us, spread out in a fighter's formation.

"So you're the new Alpha, eh?" One called out. He was red headed with greasy stubble around his mouth and an Irish accent. He smiled a wide, open, menacing smile. Surely his teeth weren't as sharp as they looked.

"What's it to you?" Derek called back, his voice dark with threat. The man laughed and turned to his left, talking in a stage whisper.

"Look here Denny, this one's got an attitude." He turned back to Derek. "Didn't your mother teach you not to be rude to strangers, boy?" Derek's chest started to hum with that growl that I had gotten to know so well. The short one called Denny reached behind himself, his hand immerging with a... what was that? Oh, of course, a knife. I felt Derek tense as the group moved closer and closer and-

"Is there a problem here gentlemen?" It was Hank... to the rescue? The Denny, the red-head, and the two other men turned simultaneously to glare at Hank. There was four of them and only three of us though. Not that I should even count in a fight. I should actually count as negative one, if we were being honest. Anyways, despite the unequal odds, Denny and company backed off, retreating to the main entrance. I let out an audible sigh but neither Hank nor Derek did.

"Derek, come with me quickly." Hank said then, his eyes still trained on the group by the door.

"Why should I trust you?" Derek muttered back, his eyes in the same direction.

"Because your father wasn't stupid. He knew that Darius was a traitor and he knew one day he would backstab him. I was his second-in-command and there are things you need to know." He looked at Derek. "Also, the only other choice you have is to stay here and die." Derek paused. Nodded. Still staring at the main entrance we backed away towards the hallway, slowly.

Then we were heading back into the complex maze of hallways. Burying ourselves further and further into the place I wanted desperately to leave.

A/N: Hopefully this comes out in a more legible format. As for the writing, any constructive critisms? Was it hard to read? Was there a good flow between sentances? Thanks again.


End file.
